Snow Fun
by sheltie
Summary: An extremely rare event happens in Kokori Forest. Snow. How does Saria and Link deal with this?


**Snow Fun**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Legend of Zelda at all_

**A/N: so it's been a long, long time since I wrote a LoZ story really. This is a Saria/Link friendship story. I've made up the names for the Kokiri in this story that's not in the games.**

* * *

There was a chill in the air and Saria shivered as she got out of bed. She rubbed her shoulders trying to remove the chill she was feeling.

"Brrr, why is it so cold?" she asked herself.

She got dressed and when she exited her home she gasped. The ground was totally white. With more of the white stuff gently falling from the sky.

"Oh my, what's all this?" she asked out loud.

Her boots crunched as she walked on the white powder. She was confused since snow wasn't really known in Kokiri Forest. Sure, she had heard of it, but never seen it. The Great Deku Tree had told her and the other Kokiri what snow is in the stories he's told them.

"Hey Saria!"

Saria turned her head and smiled as she saw her best friend, Link, standing on the outside his tree house on his balcony waving down at her.

"Link, hey" she called back as she waved to him.

Link made his way down the ladder and ran to her kicking up snow.

"Isn't this so weird, what is this white stuff?" he asked looking at it with an awed look.

"It's called snow Link" Saria said giggling at her best friend's expression.

"Oh, snow" Link said then picked it up. "Cold, cold, cold." He stammered as he dropped it and wiped his hands off.

Saria giggled at this.

"It's suppose to be cold Link" she said knowledgeably even though she's never experienced either.

"Oh, so what do we do with it?" Link asked curiously.

"Well there are a few things we can do" Saria said.

"Yeah, like what?" Link asked in anticipation.

"Like this" Saria said as she picked up some snow and smashed it into Link's face.

"COLD!" Link shouted.

He sputtered and spit out the snow as he wiped his face off.

Saria giggled at this.

"That wasn't nice Saria" Link pouted.

"Oh Link, I wasn't being mean at all. Snow is made for fun" Saria said as she wrapped an arm around her best friend.

"So that was fun?" Link asked.

"Yeah" Saria said.

Link thought for a moment then got an idea. He scooped up some snow as Saria watched curiously. He then dashed behind her and before Saria's mind could figure out what Link was doing she felt the icy slush of cold slide down her back.

"LINK!" she screamed.

Link just laughed, but then he was hit by a snowball point blank in the face. This stopped his laughter as he sputtered and spit out the snow. It was now Saria's turn to laugh. This then turned into an impromptu snowball fight between the two friends. Their laughter waking the rest of the Kokiri.

"Hmph, fairy-less loser being so immature" Mido mumbled.

"Um, Saria is there playing with Link" Fario said looking out the window.

"WHAT! What's she doing with that fairy-less loser?" Mido asked angrily.

"It looks like they're having fun out there" Fario said.

"That does it, Saria can only have fun with me, not some fairy-less boy" Mido growled as he stomped out. But when he exited outside he cried out, "COLD!"

"I warned him" Fario said with a sigh as she shook her head.

Saria and Link heard Mido's shout and a devious smirk appeared on Saria's face.

"Hey Link, I got an idea" she said.

Link blinked and leaned in as Saria whispered to him. He began to chuckle and nodded with great enthusiasm.

Mido was making his way toward where Saria and Link were not unknowing what was going on. Just as he got in clear view he was pelted with snowballs. He cried out in an almost girly fashion as he was hit over and over.

There was laughter as Link and Saria threw snowballs at Mido. Saria knew the snow was soft enough to not really hurt Mido so she had no qualms pelting him like she was. She also seemed to have a good eye as she hit Mido every time even as he tried to move for cover. Link was right behind her as they kept up their barrage.

The other Kokiri looked out their windows since they heard Mido's screams and were watching the 'brutal carnage' and were laughing. It was always fun to watch the 'great leader' of the Kokiri get what was coming to him.

"Had enough Mido?" Saria called out.

"I quit" Mido said stomping off back to his home to dry off and warm up.

Saria and Link just laughed as they held each other.

"That was so much fun" Link said.

"It was" Saria said.

"Did you hear how high Mido's screams got?" Link asked.

"I did, he screams like a girl" Saria said giggling.

The two laughed then shivered as a cold wind blew in.

"Come on, lets go to my place and warm up" Saria said.

Link nodded and Saria took Link's hand in hers and they headed to her place. Their hands may be numb from the cold and holding the snow, but they felt warm as they held each other.

Once inside Link went to put more fire in the fireplace Saria had. Thankfully Saria had plenty of wood. The forest did get cold at night though never winter like cold. But enough that a fireplace was essential for all Kokiri. Once the fire was roaring Link turned to find Saria setting up food for them to eat.

"Come and eat Link" Saria said.

Link took a seat at the small table and looked at the meal.

"Looks good" he said.

Saria smiled.

The two ate as they warmed up from their romp in the snow.

"I've never seen snow before, it's amazing" Link said.

"Yes, I've never seen snow either" Saria said.

"Then how do you know about it?" Link asked.

"The Great Deku Tree has told me about it" Saria said.

Link nodded when it came to pretty much anything the Great Deku Tree knew what it was whether it was from the outside or not. Nothing ever gets passed him either too. He may be an old tree, but was still quite on top of all the going-ons in his realm.

"So what should we do now?" Saria asked as she finished eating.

Link thought a bit as he helped Saria clean up.

"Well, I'm not really sure" he said as he scratched his head with his hand going under his green cap with the green cap staying on his head even with all the movement.

Saria giggled as she saw this since it was amazing that Link's cap always stayed on his head no matter what. She remembered when she made it for him on his birthday years ago. Link swore to never take it off and he's kept that promise it seemed.

"Well, would you like to go back out and enjoy the snow some more?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" Link said with a smile.

So the two headed back out and played some more

"Lets make a snowman Link" Saria suggested.

"Uh, what's a snowman?" Link asked.

Saria furrowed her brow as she tried to think of what a snowman was then decided on something.

"Let's make one and then you'll see" she said.

"Okay" Link said trusting in Saria completely.

So with her instructions Link began to roll a ball of snow around getting it bigger and bigger. When that was done he did another one this time grabbing snow from everywhere he could find to make a second big ball.

They went back to Saria's place to warm up.

"It's getting darker" Link commented.

"It is, and I'll bet it'll be cold tonight. Want to stay tonight?" Saria asked.

"Um, sure, if that's alright" Link said.

He hadn't stayed over at Saria's for years not since he got his own home really.

"Of course, I miss our time together" Saria said with a smile.

"Okay, should I go home and get anything?" Link asked.

"No, I got all we need" Saria said as she headed to a trunk where she kept extra blankets and stuff.

Link nodded and was kind of glad he didn't need a thing since he didn't really want to go outside if it was going to get real cold.

"I'm going to make sure we have enough wood" he said.

Saria nodded as she kept rummaging making sure there were plenty of blankets not just Link, but for herself as well.

/Scene Break/

Link shivered as a cold breeze came through.

_It is getting colder_ he thought.

He then went to the wood pile Saria kept on the side of her house and checked it. There appeared to be enough. He then began to sweep the snow off and grabbed some to bring inside. He made a few trips til the box near the fireplace was more than full.

/Scene Break/

Saria was finished and was setting up Link's bed when she saw how chilled her best friend from his wood ferrying.

"Oh my Link, you're blue" Saria said worriedly.

"N-n-n-n-no b-b-b-b-big d-d-deal" Link stuttered out.

Saria ignored her friend's feeble protests and got him as near as the fire as possible as she put more wood on it.

"Stay there til you're warm" she said in a commanding tone.

Link nodded as he was shivering. The fire was helping though warm him up Saria draped a blanket over him to help him get warmer faster. When Link felt like he could feel himself again he stepped away from the fire. Saria was just getting the last of their dinner set. She turned to him and smiled.

"Warm?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"How'd you get so blue Link?" Saria asked.

"It's cold out there, really, really cold" Link answered.

"I see" Saria said frowning, "well I'm glad I'm having you stay over since I wouldn't want you out there if it's that cold. You could freeze or something."

Link nodded.

They sat down and ate. Saria made more food than usual feeling they'd needed and she was right. They ate everything. After cleaning up they sat by the fire with a blanket covering both of them. The blanket was large enough for it. Both had smiles as they cuddled by the fire talking to one another about stuff. It was things they've gone over before, but it didn't matter to them. They could talk for hours and hours about nothing and still find pure enjoyment over it.

Link started to nod off and Saria was getting a bit sleepy herself. All that playing outside was catching up to them.

"Lets get to bed Link" She said with a yawn.

Link just nodded as he was quite tired..

As Saria was getting things ready her sleepy mind came up with something.

"Sleep with me tonight Link" she said.

"Huh" Link responded sleepily.

"Share my bed. It's going to be cold and I don't know if the blankets I got will be enough. So might as well share a bed" Saria said.

"Okay" Link said.

Saria smiled. She got into bed and Link crawled in after her. They snuggled together as their eyelids got heavy. Soon the sound of shallow breathing was heard as they fell asleep.

**End**


End file.
